<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convict by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050279">Convict</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl finds an injured and unconscious Skywarp in an alley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Prowl/Skywarp (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work on ao3 please don't murder me if I did anything wrong.<br/>I came up with this at 1am in the morning so I apologize if there is anything 'wrong' about it.</p><p>Canon is completely out the window lmao </p><p>Sorry if they're out of character<br/>Other chapters will be longer I swear!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl had chased off the attackers he had found in the alley, suffering only minor damage. He had his headlights on for extra visibility as he was looking for why the gangsters were in that alley and not anywhere else.  Prowl was about to leave when mid-turn he saw a blue shimmer. He had no choice but to check it out, moving closer he came to the gruesome discovery of Skywarp's badly damaged body. His face was contorted in that or pain and fear, something he never thought would be seen on a Decepticon's face, much less Skywarp. Prowl contemplated what to do for a few moments before slowly approaching the seeker and carefully picking him up. </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>When the doctors were done repairing Skywarp they had given him to Prowl. He had decided not to take him into custody, instead Prowl took him to his house, he didn't know why exactly but something was preventing him from putting Skywarp in a cell for the rest of his life. When he had reached his place he gently set Skywarp down on his berth and sat beside the limp form waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>It was about an hour before Prowl heard Skywarp stir. He came back online with a grunt, resetting his optics a few times before he started to look around. His body tensed as he took in his surroundings. When he saw Prowl he tried getting away but was stopped by two strong arms pulling him back onto the berth. "Let me go you-" He was cut off by a coughing fit. Skywarp went limp in Prowl's arms while wheezing from the stress he had clearly put on his recovering systems. "Hey. Calm down, you're safe here." Skywarp shrunk into himself similar to how a dog would react when scolded. Prowl losened his grip so Skywarp was able to move. He lurched out of his grip and fell onto the floor with an audible 'thunk' while hurriedly making his way to the corner of Prowl's room. Prowl began reading his data pads for his work while also keeping an optic on the seeker who had hunkered down in a corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next evening when Prowl arrived back at his home, he found Skywarp lying on the floor, seemingly in recharge until he got closer. Skywarp teleported behind Prowl as soon as he was about to touch him, He kicked Prowl, making him fall on his front. Before he was able to do anything, he paused, giving Prowl enough time to get up and pin Skywarp to the wall by his neck.
"I-I-I'm sorry I-" Skywarp stammered in a panic. They were staring at each other for a few seconds, "Whatever, just don't do it again." Prowl growled before letting Skywarp go. </p><p> </p><p>Prowl had not been all too mad at the seeker for his little stunt, it is only logical of him to try and escape.<br/>He got himself an energon cube, but before he started to drink it he noticed Skywarp staring at him from across the room, "What?" Prowl asked, irritation clear in his voice. Skywarp turned away. Prowl sighed and got up, taking the energon cube with him. When Skywarp saw Prowl walking over to him he scooted closer to the wall and shrunk into himself "Hey," he began, kneeling so he was optic to optic with Skywarp "is this what you want?" Prowl asked by holding out the energon cube. Skywarp was hesitant for a few moments before slowly nodding. Prowl gave him the cube and went to get another one.</p><p>Prowl drank his cube beside Skywarp who was looking very tired. Prowl noted his wings sagging, dim optics, and slower movements. "Why don't we get some recharge, you look tired." He looked up at him, confusion and surprise clearly visible on his face. "...okay," Prowl led Skywarp to his berthroom, at first he was hesitant at recharging with an Autobot but got into the berth anyway because of his drowsiness.<br/>It took Prowl a few moments to actually slip into recharge due to the potential danger he could be in with a seeker<br/>as erratic as Skywarp in his berth, but he noticed he was already asleep, so decided that he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Prowl woke up with the seeker clinging to his side, claws slightly digging into his armor. As soon as he began to move away, Skywarp stirred. Bright red optics focused on his face as he tried to pull himself away from Skywarp's hold. Skywarp pushed closer to him, which took him completely off-guard. "Let me go, I gotta leave for patrol-!" he felt sharp denta clamp down onto his side and made a surprised explanation. Prowl, on instinct, kneed his attacker in the stomach. Skywarp yelped in pain and let go of Prowl instantly. "Dammit, seeker," Prowl mumbled "Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Skywarp keened, but nodded a yes. "If you're sure you are okay, I really have to go. Don't do anything stupid, got it?" Skywarp nodded.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skywarp was becoming more comfortable around Prowl little by little. Skywarp was becoming oddly 'affectionate' towards him. That included things he wasnt very comfortable with, like biting and licking, but was getting used to it.</p><p> </p><p>He found Skywarp recharging in his berth and decided not to wake him up just yet. That didnt seem to matter, he turned around when he heard Skywarp stir, but ended up being pounced upon by the seeker. He was about to push Skywarp off until Prowl felt him bury his face in his neckcables. Prowl froze and felt fear and panic swell up inside of him because the seeker had bitten him multiple times before, and he was worried Skywarp would end up biting into his energon lines.<br/>Skywarp stayed there a few moments, nuzzling his neck, before pushing himself off and letting Prowl get up.<br/> "Don't do that again, you almost gave me a spark attack." Prowl grumbled, Skywarp made a whining sound. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They drank their energon on the couch together more often than not, they would sometimes also watch television.<br/>Prowl could tell Skywarp was acting different than he normally did when around him, but ignored it for the time being. When Skywarp finished his cube he gave it to Prowl for him to put it away, then would normally drag him back down to the couch for 'cuddles' he called them. This time he got up and put it away himself. Prowl followed him up, to the counter, "Skywarp." the seeker in question froze, wings twitching a few times before he turned around "What?"<br/>"You have been acting diffe-" Prowl was cut off by the seeker grabbing him and pinning him to the wall. </p><p>Skywarp leaned towards Prowl and kissed him.   Prowl's optics flew open in shock, but kissed back anyways. Skywarp pulled back a few seconds later and stared at Prowl with almost like he hadnt known what he had done. Prowl kissed him again and felt the seeker smile into his lips, which triggered a smile of his own knowing he hadnt made Skywarp upset by anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>w  o  w</p><p>that escalated quickly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>